Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161011170857
Elsa the cool ice, snow queen, Olaf the warm hug loving snowman and Marshmallow the cool giant snowman monster are the reasons why Frozen is one of my favorite Disney films ever. It actually holds a special place in my heart because I’ve always had an irrational obsession with winter, and so even to this day, I still find myself singing the words to “'Let It Go'” off-key and I shamelessly watch it with my nephew whenever I get the chance. However, no matter how many times I watch this movie, there is always one particular character that I can't stand, and that’s Anna. To be honest, this dorky character isn’t so all this nor all that great at all. But you know what? While she does have some good qualities and her bravery is admirable, I just find her incredibly annoying. Whenever I watch Frozen' I shudder to think about what Anna would be like in real life'. I mean, basically, she’d be a walking chatterbox with extremely childish tendencies, and I feel like very few people would have the patience to deal with it. Check out these''' seven reasons why Anna from Frozen is actually the worst'. '''1. She talks so too much.' There are some scenes in the movie where she just won’t stop talking. It’s kind of hard to keep up sometimes, and once she gets started she goes on and on (and on). I get that this is just a part of her personality (and perhaps the fact that she barely got to talk to her sister during her childhood played a part in this), but jeez, it really wouldn’t hurt to be quiet once in a while. 2. She’s incredibly naive. Meeting a cute guy and agreeing to marry him on the same day? Definitely not a smart move on her part. I feel like the parents are mostly to blame for this one, because she was isolated for most of her childhood (which made her desperate for love), and she was clearly unaware of the fact that falling in love actually takes time. But even so, for an 18 year old, you’d think that she at least has the common sense to suspect that her relationship with Hans was moving way too fast. 3. It doesn’t seem like she learned from her biggest mistake. Even after her experience with Hans, we see her fall into the arms of yet another guy that she barely knew. Now, I have nothing against Kristoff at all, but I still have to admit that his relationship with Anna progressed pretty fast. One would expect Anna to be a lot more cautious moving forward, but it definitely seemed like she was following the exact same pattern with Kristoff. 4. She is reckless. She ticked off a snow monster that was over two times her size and ended up getting herself, Kristoff, and Olaf into trouble. Not cool. She just has this tendency to act without thinking, regardless of the consequences, and that’s really irritating. 5. Her enthusiasm can get exhausting. Being a big ball of energy can be cute sometimes, but Anna’s level of enthusiasm is the kind that makes you feel overwhelmed and exhausted from just watching her. Sometimes, her hyper behavior is just too much. 6. She’s pretty immature. Okay, I get that her childlike nature makes her kind of adorable. But she’s 18 years old, for crying out loud! I can understand if she has a few childish qualities hat she’s trying to overcome (every teen goes through that at some point), but with Anna I sometimes feel like she’s a small kid in a grown-up’s body. 7. She stayed exactly the same throughout the entire movie. Maybe it’s just me, but I didn’t see much character growth from Anna. While Elsa came to embrace her abilities and overcome her greatest fears, Anna remained the hyper and childish character we were introduced to from the beginning. Do you agree that Anna is the worst? Yes?